Korra The Avatar Episode 15
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this very M rated episode of Korra the avatar, Korra finds her woman self...as does Bolin so get ready for some hot and sexy avatar on regular guy who is also a earth bender...I don't know just enjoy this...and you MUST be 18 years old or older to view this! and part 2 of 2


Korra The Avatar Episode 15 A Forbidden Affair Part 2

I sat on the cove as daytime emerged as I began to wrap my head around everything that happened that night as I heard footsteps and looked over to see Bolin approach me "h...hey Korra! I was just wondering if you were okay...and to give you this" he said as he gave me a glass of tea which I accepted as our hands met and we both blushed "t...thanks...what's your name?" I said as he sat beside me "Bolin is the name and...being the funny one is my game" he said as I smiled "so...do you like...know any jokes?" I said as Bolin smiled "do I? well I have one for ya! why did the chicken cross the road?" he said as I began to think "I don't know Bolin why?" I asked as he laughed before he could tell the punchline as I laughed with him "oh sorry Korra...I Hahahahaha m...meant to say to get away from the fire benders"  
he said as I laughed again as he smirked at me and tried playing it cool "so...enjoying that ice tea that the wonderful Bolin made you?"  
he said getting close to me as I sipped it and fell in love with the taste as I blushed "it's really good Bolin" I said as he smiled wide "great!  
it was kind of a family recipe, it was handed down by my grandmother" Bolin said as I smiled and looked out into the ocean and Republic City as I sighed "this crazy woman came into my room last night" I said as Bolin looked at me "you mean your wife Asami?" he said as I looked at him "not you too...I hate women...I'm not that way...everyone thinks I'm a lesbian but I'm not!" I said slamming the glass on the sand as it shattered causing me to move back "I'm so sorry Bolin" I said as Bolin waved a hand "it's okay Korra" he said as I looked into his eyes and began to close the gap between us as I kissed him on the lips "KORRA!" Bolin said blushing and moving back "Bolin please! I need a real man...I need you" I said as Bolins jaw dropped "K...K...Korra wants me? a...and she called me a r...r...real man?"  
Bolin stammered softly as he looked at me as I bit my lower lip and winked at him "I...I...I can't do this to A...Asami!" he whispered as I got up close to Bolin and kissed him on the lips again as Bolin backed up "K...Korra! w...we can't!" he stammered as I began to get sad and wipe my eyes as I looked at him "w...wait Korra! d...don't cry!" he said as I looked away "it's just your so strong Bolin...and your handsome...and a really funny guy" I said as he began sweating "y...you...your making me...NO...I can't! Korra you're married!" he said as I turned my head and got up "I hate Asami so much" I said running off as Bolin fell on his back and sighed "damn it Korra...I want you so bad...and I had the chance and I BLEW IT!" he screamed as he held his face and kicked his feet in a tantrum.

At the house I was in bed trying to get some rest when the door slid open and Asami appeared causing me to get up "wait...please" she said as I backed up "why are you here? so you can lie to me again?" I said as tears hit her face "p...please...baby" she said as I walked right past her as she grabbed my arm to which I smacked her in the face "don't touch me...I am NOT into women and I am NOT into you" I said walking out the door as Asami started to cry, I then went to the training course as I ran into Tenzin who turned to look at me as I sat down "avatar Korra!" he said as he walked over to me as I got up "your that old guy I met in Republic City" I said as he stopped "what?"  
he said as I backed up "then wait...you know how I can get my air bending back!" I said as he tilted his head "avatar Korra you've always had air bending" he said as I shook my head "no I lost it...I need to gain it back" I said as he shook his head again "Korra I am telling you that you have your air bending" Tenzin said as I sighed "all I wanted to do was go to Republic City to see the sights! my mother and father gave me all their money so I could go there and what do I find when I arrive? oh let's see now...strange men in full masked suits that want me dead! a guy calling himself Amon with people forming a revolution to make Republic City a nonbender city then more guys in black suits and then I meet one cute guy and then I close my eyes outside the stadium and end up here!" I shouted as Tenzin stepped back "wait a minute...this...revolution...was it against the benders of Republic City?" he said as I nodded "he even had me on stage and told me where my allegiance went to...then he slapped me in the face when he found out I was for benders and Naga helped me o...wait! where's Naga?"  
I said as Naga raced up to me and licked me "NAGA!" I screamed as I hugged all over Naga as I laughed "I missed you so much Naga...I thought I wouldn't see you again" I said as Mako Bolin and Asami came up to us "Korra...why did you slap Asami in the face for?" Mako said as I turned angry at her "I am NOT married to her I hate her! I am not a lesbian and everyone here thinks I am!" I said as Tenzin held a hand "Korra has a point" Tenzin said as Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at him "wha? they all said as Tenzin looked at Bolin "Bolin? why don't you take Korra somewhere fun...or a walk around the island?" he said as Bolin smiled "sure" he said as I walked over to him "well...  
let's go!" he said as we both walked away from the others.

"So Korra...how are you today" Bolin asked as I smiled at him and got closer to him as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him "sorry Bolin I'm just kind of mad is all...why can't we date? or just go wild and have unprotected wild and crazy sex?" I said as Bolin stopped and began to drool as he gulped hard "m...m...my one fantasy" he said as I smiled "well we can always turn it into reality!" I said grinning as he spun around and broke our embrace "K...Korra I c...can't" he said as I bit my lower lip and walked towards him "no one will know Bolin...just me and you...naked on the beach...having the best fuck ever" I said untieing my sash and letting it drop to the sand as Bolins eyes began to flash with hunger as he grabbed me and tackled me to the ground "you really want this?" he said as I smiled "yes" I said as our lips met slowly and softly at first but growing more and more hot as Bolin moved his tongue inside my mouth as I began to close my eyes and moan as his expert tongue went to work massaging every inch of my mouth as his hands began to slide against my top as he began to tug the hem of my shirt up as I stopped him upon which we broke the kiss "take it nice and slow Bolin...I want you inside me"  
I said as Bolin got up and took his shirt off as he tossed it on the sand as he smiled "my one fantasy...is coming true" he said as I pulled him down to me "well let's fulfill it" I said as he continued kissing me deeply as his hands continued to rub the sides of my waist as I pushed out another hotly moan as my face grew redder as his hand went under my top and began rubbing my belly "mmmm mmmmph mmph"  
I said not even able to form words as Bolin and my mouths were locked in a passionate game of lust as he grabbed the hem of my top again as I rested my hands on the sand as he raised my top up to find a white shirt under it as he broke the kiss "more clothes under this top?  
b...but I wanted to see your breasts!" he said as I giggled "you'll get me naked soon don't worry baby!" I said as Bolin thought of something that made him sick "w...wait...w...we can't do it here" he said as I got up "why?" I said as Bolin slipped my top down "whether or not you like Asami I'm not about to face her nightmares today...let's go to Republic City and rent a hotel room and just fuck all day!" he said as I felt angry by him mentioning that bitches name...but went back to feeling horny by him telling me he was gonna screw me all day "it's a deal" I said as Bolin got his shirt and put it back on as I grabbed the sash and tied it back on me as we both went hand in hand to Tenzin's flying bison.

"We're here baby" Bolin said as I looked around the lavish hotel as Bolin made a pose and smiled as I laughed "your so handsome and funny Bolin" I said as he blushed "this is actually happening...I finally get the girl! the hot girl!" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as I began to blush "you'll get my love Bolin...and the right to call me your girlfriend" I said as he smiled wide "b...but lets keep this between us okay" he said as I nodded "just the two of us" I said as we paid for the room and walked down the beautiful hallway as we got to our door as Bolin used the card to let us in "wow...this place is" I said as I walked in to find a huge living room with a built in kitchen and doors leading to the shower and bedroom as Bolin closed and locked the door "there...no one's getting in" he said as I bit my lower lip "good...we can stay naked until tomorrow" I said giggling as Bolin gulped hard "K...Korra...please give me a show" he pleaded as I smiled you want a show now?" I said as I walked over to Bolin and pushed him on the couch as I turned around and swayed my hips as I slowly began to dance as Bolin watched me "let's make this whole day about us" I said as I slowly untied my sash as I teased him as he licked his lips "Korra baby...keep going" Bolin said as I threw the sash at him as I walked up to him and straddled him as I grinned and began moving my hands around my body as I moved my head around as he kissed my neck causing me to moan as I moved into his kisses as he rubbed my arms up and down "mmmm you said you wanted a show did you not?" I said as he shoved me onto the couch and got on top of me as he slid my top up and off my me as he threw it across the room "I want to see you naked now Korra!" he said trying to take off my clothes as I stopped him from pulling my shirt up "what's the matter Bolin?" I said as he blushed and looked away "every time I think I have you to myself...someone comes in and ruins everything...my brother ruined it for me and Asami ruined it for me...when am I going to get my turn?" he said as I moved his head over to me "no ones here now are they?" I said as he lifted my shirt up as my blue bra emerged as Bolin gulped as he lifted it off of me as he threw it across the room as well "this is happening...this is happening" he said as I looked at him "do you know how to take off a bra Bolin?" I said getting up and turning around so Bolin was facing my back "y...yeah" he said as he reached to my back and tried to unhook my bra as he began to sweat "you okay baby?" I giggled as he gulped hard "i...i...i'm j...just fine" he said as he struggled to unhook it as I brought my hands to my back "here now...look closely" I said as I slowly unhooked it for him as he saw how it was done as I turned around and placed a hand over my bra as the other hand went up to the left shoulder strap "you ready for this Bolin?" I said as he looked on and slowly nodded as I pulled one strap as it fell to the side while I did the same with the other strap as I slowly turned around and slipped the bra off as Bolin tried to turn me around as I laughed "Bolin you pervert" I laughed as both my hands fell to the side as my bare breasts began to show as Bolin blushed a really fire red "y...y...your breasts are so perfect Korra" he said as I smiled at him "touch them" I said as he nervously raised a hand slowly "a...a...are you sure you won't m...mind?" he said as I smiled "I won't mind at all" I said as he slowly placed his hand on my breast as I moaned softly as his shyness became hunger once again as he shoved me on the couch as he took off his shirt and began licking my neck "mmmm that's it Bolin right there bab-" I began to say only for us to be horrified as a knock came to the door and a woman's voice emerged "Korra? baby? are you in there?" she said as I held Bolin's mouth shut as she continued knocking on the door "how the hell did she find us here?" I said as he smiled nervously "I...kind of left a note" he said as I slapped my head "were having sex Bolin! not discussing me being the avatar!" I said as a male voice emerged "Bolin I know you're in there with Korra" he said as I got angry "damn it" I whispered as I found my bra and hooked it back up "we'll be there in a minute!" I said as we both hurried to find our clothes as we slipped them on as the knocking continued "god does he ever stop knocking?" I said as I unlocked the door and opened it up to see Asami and Mako as I brushed my hair back "oh...it's you guys..." I said as Mako and Asami entered the room "it sure is" Mako said as Asami tried to hug me as I backed away from her coldly "so...what are you two doing here? oh nothing much! oh good then you can both leave!" I said as Mako held up a hand "were staying with you two" he said as I glared at Mako "oh no...don't do that for us" I said getting madder as he looked at Bolin "so what brings you two to a hotel?" he said as Bolin looked at me as I looked at him and to Mako "well...we...were just...discussing plans for...ummm...the temple!" I said sitting beside Bolin and shoving Mako to the side as he stared at me "your cheating on Asami aren't you?" he said as I got up "I am not a lesbian" I said as Mako got up "what were you doing with my brother?" he said getting in my face "showing him a GOOD time" I said as Asami started to cry "you're having sex with my brother?"  
Mako said as I nodded "at least he's funny and charming and NOT A TIGHT ASS LIKE YOU WERE TO ME!" I screamed as he balled his fists up "I FUCKING told you I was busy you bitch!" he shouted back as I punched him in the face "FUCK YOU!" I screamed as he punched me hard in the face as I spit up blood "fuck you first" he said as he motioned to bring it "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I lunged at him as I began clawing his face and punching him as he began to hit me as Bolin pulled me off of Mako "ILL KILL YOU!" I said as Bolin carried me out of the hotel as Asami cried uncontrollably as Mako walked over and hugged her.

"Korra! Korra! calm down" Bolin said as I calmed down and sat on the ground as I checked my teeth as they were all there as I sighed and fell on the ground "damn it Bolin! the one time when I wanted you and this happens" I said as Bolin walked over to me "that's the thing Korra...remember when me and you were together during the tournament...those were the happiest days of my life...and then I see you kissing Mako and...everything fell apart then" Bolin said as I sighed "I should have never dated him...you were the real one for me...not Asami...not Mako...you" I said as he laid beside me "lets go to another motel Korra...please" he said as I smirked "you're not going to tell that idiot Mako and that bitch Asami where we'll be will you?" I said as Bolin walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me as we kissed "no they won't baby" he said as I smirked "lead the way lover" I said as we both walked to another less fancy hotel "well...not as perfect as the one hotel but...the only thing I want is you Korra" Bolin said as I nuzzled against him as he paid for the room and entered it as he closed the door and locked it as I walked over and sat down on the bed as Bolin went over and sat beside me "Korra?" he said as I looked at him "yeah Bolin?" I asked as he looked down and twiddled his thumbs "y...you said I w...would have the right to call you m...my girlfriend...did you mean it?" he said as I moved his head so that our eyes met as I nodded and kissed him passionately as we fell on the bed together as he untied my sash and threw it across the room as he did the same with my top, shirt and bra which he finally knew how to unhook as I took his shirt off and unzipped his pants taking them off as his shoes slipped off easily "lets get those boots off Korra baby" Bolin said as I raised each foot up as he took my boots off one by one as he threw the boots on the floor as he pulled my pants off and threw that on the floor too as we laid there in our underpants only "I'm...kinda nervous Korra" Bolin said as I sat up and stroked his cheek with my hand "it's okay Bolin...take your time" I said as he breathed in and out "it's just...this...this is my first time!" he said as I nodded "it's...my first time too" I said as he held me in his arms as he began kissing my neck "this is...is so surreal" he said as I looked at him "how so?" I said as he laughed "well...we're here...together in bed half naked...and I finally get this amazingly hot girl...and I am at a complete loss of what to do!" he said as I laughed and pulled my panties off as I gave them to him "a present for you" I said as he pulled his underpants off as his cock sprung free, and it was very apparent that he had an erection as he gave the underpants to me as I could not stop staring at his cock "holy fuck Bolin! you're big!" I said amazed as Bolin winked "all for you baby!" he said as I kissed his chest "mind if I pay a visit to mr. excited?" I teased as he smiled "go right ahead! I hear he really wants to meet your mouth" he joked as I laughed and kissed down his body softly and slowly as I reached his stomach and looked up at him while kissing and licking circles around his belly button as he closed his eyes "K...K...Korra wait" he said on deaf ears as I licked his inner thigh and began slowly licking his shaft as he began to clutch the sheets as my soft tongue moved up and down the shaft of Bolins hard cock as it began to twitch "mmm Bolin, your cock must want attention" I said in a sultry voice as Bolin shut his eyes hard "god Korra that voice does it for me" he said as I smiled "oh wait this voice baby?" I said placing my mouth around his penis and began to suck on it as he began breathing heavily "K...Korra s...stop!...i...i'm about to..." he said as I paid no heed and started bobbing my head up and down as he grabbed my head and shoved it down as he started to cum down my throat "MMMMM FUCK KORRA!" Bolin screamed as I took his seed in my mouth as he released my head and I shot up as I swallowed it and tried to regain my breathing "Jesus Bolin...why did you have to force my head like that?" I said as Bolin blushed "I...watch porn okay...I thought that's what a man's supposed to do" he said as I smiled "it was delicious...but next time warn me first" I said as he sighed "I tried to warn you but it was too late by then" he said as I got on top of him "yea...but I'm not done with you yet"I said as Bolin gulped "I want you inside me" I said as his cock grew stiff almost instantly as he got on top of me and smiled "I'm ready my wife" Bolin said as I grew shocked and laughed "Bolin...were not married" I said as he blushed "will you marry me Korra?" he said as I blushed "yes" was the only thing I said as his eyes lit up and he jumped for joy "I'm marrying my dream girl!" Bolin shouted as I sat there laughing "my husband is so funny" I said as he got on top of me and kissed me "I love you Korra" Bolin said as I smiled wide "I love you too Bolin".

Back at air temple island Mako and Asami were in the shed as Tenzin met up with them "damn it! Korra...with MY brother!" he shouted as Tenzin tilted his head "what makes you think they did anything?" Tenzin said as Mako got up to him "because of the way they were acting!"  
Mako said as Asami started to cry "take a minute to relax and look over all the details! were they in the act when you two arrived?" Tenzin asked as Mako looked away "no...but they admitted it!" Mako yelled as Tenzin stepped away "you know you have been clingy around Bolin and Korra for awhile, maybe they were fed up of you always getting in their business...they could have been discussing something private and important and didn't want you there, and then when you threw that in their face they just couldn't find a way to please you" Tenzin said as Mako held up a finger...but dropped it "your right Tenzin...I was wrong...I just...I care about Bolin and Korra...and with the weird way Korra's been acting..." Mako said as Tenzin turned around "I know what's wrong with Korra...Korra...it's difficult to explain...but from what I can tell she's going through memory phases...she remembers bits of memory each time...but loses other memories at other points...  
I can help her get her memory back, but you two need to find her!" Tenzin said as Mako and Asami looked at each other and nodded "okay Tenzin...we'll find her" Mako said as Tenzin stopped them "and when you get there...make sure to have a clear head" Tenzin said as they both nodded and left.

"YOU WANT A WHAT!?" Bolin screamed as I giggled "Bolin...I want your baby" I said again as his jaw dropped "t...this is a dream...this has to be a dream...t...the avatar...wants a baby...f...from me?" Bolin stammered as I pulled him on top of me "cum inside me hard baby!  
don't leave a drop outside!" I said as Bolins hard member began to brush against my wet pussy lips "I'm gonna be a dad...this is unreal" he said as I nodded "come on...don't be shy" I said as his cock slid inside of me as I grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly "KORRA!" Bolin screamed as I closed my eyes "oh my god Korra am I hurting you?" he said as I wrapped my legs around his abdomen and pushed him into me as I moaned even louder as my eyes opened "i...i...i'm f...fine" I said as Bolin nodded and slowly moved his member out of me only to move it back in as he slowly began to make it a rhythm as I bit my lower lip and rubbed my breasts "mmmm Bolin...god your amazing" I said as one hand gripped the sheets as the other hand was busy pulling my nipple as his pace began to get a little faster while he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as I placed my hand that was on the sheets on Bolins shoulder as his cock bounced me up and down as I continued moaning "t...that's it you little bitch" Bolin said as I smiled "p...please treat me like your l...little slut" I pleaded as he smiled and began ramming his cock inside me harder as I began to go breathless as my moans began to get louder "h...h...harder Bolin" I was able to blurt out as he slammed into my pussy hard as I began screaming in pleasure as I gripped my hands around him and began to sweat as my breathing was really ragged at this point "f...f...f...fuck Bolin" I managed to stammer out as he was literally destroying my pussy as he breathed as hard as I was "K...Korra I'm soo close" he said as I nodded "m...me too" I said as we both looked into each other's eyes as his cock slammed my pussy harder and harder as I felt myself beginning to orgasm "B...B...BOLIN!" I screamed as the whole room became pitch black as Bolin shot a huge load of cum inside of me as my eyes began to glow white and we were lifted off the bed as an earthquake rocked the whole room causing it to split apart as I orgasmed so hard that they whole room flooded with white light before the room turned back to normal causing the two of us to fall back on the bed "HOLY!" Bolin said as I could barely move, let alone speak "w...w...was that your...avatar state?" he said as I blushed and began to cry "y...you hate me don't you" I sobbed as Bolin rested his body on mine "no! I don't Korra...I love you" Bolin said as we shared a deep kiss "I love you Bolin" I said weakly as Bolin smiled "I love you too Korra!".

I woke up and sat upright as I yawned and stretched my arms out "morning baby" I heard a voice say and upon turning my head I screamed and fell off the bed "B...BOLIN! YOUR NAKED!" I screamed as I looked down "I'M NAKED TOO!?" I screamed covering myself up as Bolin looked at me confused "are you okay baby?" he said as I blushed and laughed "Bolin...i'm with Asami" I said as Bolin tilted his head "you said you never wanted to hear that bitches name again" he said as I froze "I...called my wife...a bitch" I said as he coughed "you did more than just call her that word" he said as I sighed "well...why are we like this?" I said as he looked away "unprotected sex...your gonna be a mom by the way" he said as I sighed "this stays between us...if you're that good I might try you again" I said getting up and sitting next to Bolin "so...were not getting married" Bolin said as I sighed "were getting married baby...I never thought you of all people would get me knocked up" I said laughing as Bolin wrapped his arms around me and snuggled me while I looked at his cock "okay...I'm in love with you now" I said as he grinned "wanna go for round two?" he said as I smiled "I would love to...but something tells me my wifes looking for us"  
I said getting up and grabbing my panties "plus we'll have plenty of time for that" I added slipping them on as Mako slipped on his underpants "you must have guts Bolin...to fuck the avatar I mean" I said smiling as Bolin grabbed me from behind "I would risk it all to stick my cock back in that sweet delicious pussy again" he said as I laughed "now I know I married the wrong person when the right guy was here all along" I said laughing as we got finished getting dressed only to hear a knock at the door "Bolin? Korra? it's me Mako!" he said as I opened the door "hey Mako! hey baby!" I said going to Asami and hugging her "wh...what...baby?" she said as Mako tilted his head and looked at Bolin "what happened?" he said as Bolin smiled "we were just talking and all of a sudden she blanked out...but when she came to she remembered all of us" he said as Mako smiled and hugged me "so glad to have you back Korra!" Mako said as I smiled "thanks guys, I'm getting kind of tired...and it is getting late so can we all head back to the temple" I said as Bolin walked up to us "yea it will be great to go to bed on quality mattresses" Bolin said as we all laughed and left the room as Bolin grabbed my butt as I winked at him knowing that our affair was just beginning.

(A/N) my first true M rated Korra the avatar! will Korra continue this affair with Bolin? will she have a girl or boy? will she find a good excuse for being pregnant? stay tuned for more of these questions! and the answer to the first one is...a lot more sex scenes to come!


End file.
